The Southern Peninsula War
The Southern Peninsula War The Southern Peninsula War was a war fought between a coalition of nations lead by Chronia, under High Deacon Psiphon, against the Kingdom of Orlan, lead by King Rucar I. Declaration of War Following the establishment of Fort Aroganz is territory Chronia saw as their rightful land, High Deacon Psiphon sent an official declaration of war to Orlan. Raid of the Ziggurat Hearing that war had been declared, a small group of miners working in Fort Aroganz, immediately marched north, attacking the Zigguart of Attala before Chronia could call up it's army, massacring many Chronian's working on the Ziggurat of Attala. The Orlish raiding party soon retreated back to Fort Aroganz. Establishment of the Coalition Walmartia was the first to join the war on the side of Chronia, seeing this as an opportunity to not only cut Orlan's down to size, but to also take revenge for Orlan's part in the Villager's War. Geogaddi soon joined the coalition, realizing that if Orlan wasn't checked here, their power could become uncontrollable. The First Siege of Fort Acarus Following the declaration of war, King Rucar I had a small portion of his army relocated to Fort Aroganz, and swiftly marched north to attack Fort Acarus, where coalition forces were gathering. Upon arriving to Fort Acarus, Orlish forces dug in a siege camp and set up siege cannons. The forces of Orlan fired their siege cannons for a 24 hour period before charging the fort. The fort was surrounded and breached and all sides, as Orlish forces stormed the fort and swiftly overran the coalition forces. Small counter attacks were mounted by coalition forces, but were swatted away as the forces of Orlan manned the defenses of the fort. Following the battle, King Rucar I set his men to building defenses. Scouts soon reported that coalition forces had regrouped near the Ziggurat of Attala, joined by reenforcements lead by High Deacon Psiphon. The Second Siege of Fort Acarus Coalition forces lead by High Deacon Psiphon arrived at Fort Acarus three days following the first siege. They created a quick siege camp, and prepared to take back the fort from Orlish forces. Coalition forces arrived five days after the First Siege of Fort Acarus, and began digging in. The battle opened up with a volley from coalition siege cannons. As coalition forces charge no mans land, an explosion rocked the battle field, deep explosives had been placed under no mans land. The explosions killed a third of coalition forces, disorienting the rest. As the dust settled, Walmartian forces, covered by Orlish archers, rushed back at the coalition camp cutting down soldier after soldier. The deal is still kept secret by the monarchy of Orlan, but somehow, they had bought out Walmartia to switch sides. Soldiers of Orlan soon sallied forth, sweeping the coalition forces from the field, claiming a decisive victory. Following the second siege of Fort Acarus, High Deacon Psiphon proclaimed "We are willing to drag this war on for as long as possible, whatever it takes to drive foreign invaders from our lands". The Treaty of the Ziggurat Orlan called diplomats from every nation involved in the war to a neutral location, hoping to put an end to the bloodshed. Walmartia agreed to peace, as part of the secret deal they made with the monarchy of Orlan. Orlan agreed to peace with Geogaddi, under the terms that Geogaddi would not raise a single weapon against Orlan for an agreed upon period of time. However, negotiations between Chronia and Orlan stalled out, as both sides weren't comfortable with any agreements presented at this first meeting. Orlan felt like the Chronian delegation felt like they were acting as if they war was going in their favor, while Chronia felt like Orlan was asking for too much from their nation. Multiple peace meeting would have to be held before the two countries came to an agreement. Orlan would vacate Fort Acarus and Fort Aroganz, and in return Orlan would have mining rights in Chronia for an agreed upon period of time. Chronia would also have to pay off an agreed upon debt to Orlan. With the signing of this treaty, the Southern Peninsula War ended.